


Illicit Lover

by Klena01



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Luxury Suites, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Secret affairs, Sexually Dominant Elena, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Threesomes, Vengeful Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klena01/pseuds/Klena01
Summary: Elena has a secret. More like a desire. A forbidden relationship with a certain original hybrid.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adlyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlyb/gifts), [Bea7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea7/gifts), [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



Elena moaned loudly. She was laying flat on her back with her legs thrown over her lover's shoulders. It was so dark in the room, she could hardly see without the candles lit up in the dim room. Klaus moved his lips down his beloved's neck, and sucked. Hard. While his hand slowly moved down her toned flat stomach, and cupped her drenched sex. She cried out against hid hand, as he started rubbing her slowly, softly, gently. All the while fixing her with a lust-filled smirk, with those dark blue orbs of his. Their naked bodies shone in the light, as they moved as one together. She decided she wanted the upper-hand now, and flipped them over so she was on top. He was at her mercy now. She loved it. Elena joined their mouths together, moving her skilled tongue into his mouth. Klaus moaned while tangling his hand into her chocolate tresses, and moving his other hand to palm her breast. She moaned into his mouth. Klaus smirked devilishly up at her. He always loved it when she made those little sounds. He loved when he could make her moan, and writhe beneath him. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

Elena's luscious hair tickled his collarbone. He loved her hair. He knew that his sister envied it. Those wavy, beautiful hazelnut tresses. He had once told her to never cut her hair, for it was too beautiful to be trimmed. He loved to run his fingers through her hair, as he plunged into her delicious wet folds; and she would laid back to take him hard and waiting. He loved to leave her wanting more. He had once kissed her full on the lips, and took off her clothes leaving her wet and waiting in her seductive black lace lingerie. 

She moaned and groaned, as she noticed that he wasn't going to take her fully; like she wanted to be. He was a tease that night, and the many nights that have continually spent together. He craved to have her attention when he could. Elena was insistent on them keeping their relationship a secret. He couldn't blame her though, he didn't exactly have a reputation that was to be acknowledged by her friends. 

She would make time for him though when she could. He remembers numerous times where she had him collect her from school; to take her home and satisfy her until she could barely move. It was times like those where he felt that she was committed as he was. He didn't want anyone but her, and she didn't want anyone but him.

Elena moved her sensuous lips down her lover's throat, and pulled at the skin with her teeth. He wanted to scoff at her idea of biting him. Yet, all her actions did was make him desire her even more. He quickly flipped them back over, and grazed his fangs on the side of her throat. The action made Elena throw her head back and moan. He knew her sensitive spots like the back of his hand.

He sunk his teeth into his precious lover's throat. The feeling made her moan even louder. She had her eyes screwed shut, and her lips parted waiting for another one of his passionate kisses. 

He continued to feed on her for a few moments before her eyes became heavy; and she teetered on the edge of losing consciousness.

Klaus took notice upon this, and quickly bit into his wrist; and fed her his wound-healing blood. His blood was addictive, just as much as he was. He released her legs from his broad shoulders, and laid down on the bed; bringing her to lie on top of him. 

She took his member into his mouth, and held on tight. He groaned and propelled his manhood into her mouth. She brushed her tongue over his arousal, and laved it countless times.

"You drive me mad." He said breathlessly. Elena let go of his member, and smirked winningly down at him. It was true though. She drives him to the brink of insanity. He does not think he could go a day without her, it would almost be impossible; to not have her in his arms almost every night. It was truly impossible.

"No talking, lover." She commanded, seductively. Elena loved it when she had Klaus bent to her will. The power, the feeling was just intoxicating. She would intoxicate him with her love every night, just as he would her. 

He knew she couldn't stay the night. He knew when he woke up in the morning, she would be gone. She has to do this because, she couldn't let her friends get suspicious about where she is during these late, lonely nights. 

Elena was exhausted. Per usual, of their many nightly activities; this came hardly as a surprise to her. She crawled on top of Klaus's chest, and rested her head on his chiseled chest. She wanted so badly to stay the night, and wake up with him in the morning. She wanted to kiss him, touch him, and pleasure him as the sun went up. Until, he couldn't take anymore of her teasing; and made love to her in the early morning. She knew that would require some serious explanation to her friends and family; as to where she was all night, and the early morning. She's aware that Klaus wants her to stay as well. He's been so understanding, she thought. Which is unusual even for him, for he had a short temper. Yet, not with her. She's was grateful for that, and he knows it.

"What if I told you, I don't want you to go?" He asked suddenly. Elena's breath hitched in her throat. She was happy that he wants her, but he knew that she couldn't stay; she just couldn't. 

She wasn't ready for their relationship to become public. He had her during the night, she had hoped that such a thing would be enough for him. Owing to the fact, that it wasn't enough for her.

"I can't stay lover." He enjoyed that pet name, that she had reserved just for him. She whispered into his chest, "You know that well." She finished solemnly. 

"I wish you could stay. I need you love. I sleep better with you on my chest. Knowing that you are safe in my arms, is enough to keep me content. You have no idea how much I cherish you Elena." 

"I know lover. I know." She said as she turned her head, and rise up slightly to kiss his chest; then meet his turquoise eyes.

"I know you are not ready yet. He started, softly. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth if I have to sweetheart. Just to be with you"

His words warmed her heart. Knowing that he wanted her, and her only was sufficient to keep her at ease, She loved it when her lover poured his heart out to her. She thought it was a beautiful, romantic gesture. Klaus would tell her how much he wanted her, desired her, lusted for her; it pushed her over the edge. They would make love after his reveal. It would be sweet, but sinful, domestic, yet so wild, and feral.

"Thank you lover, I needed to hear you say that." She replied with a smile on her face. She rose up higher, and cupped the side of his handsome face; to gently, but passionately kiss him.

He kissed her back with equal passion. 

She slid her head back down, and quickly fell into a sweet slumber; with her lover's arms wrapped strongly, protectively around her. With those muscular strong arms around her, she felt like no one could hurt her. He then gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head, then he joined his lover in a peaceful sleep.

She woke up with a gasp. Still sore from last night, she sat up from his chest; and stretched her aching limbs. She located her clothes that were strewn over his bedroom floor, and quietly dressed into them. Her red lace panties were irreparable, as they were shredded at Klaus's behest. She chuckled softly, careful not to wake her still sleeping lover. She hooked on her bra to cover her marked breasts, and slipped on her black skirt; and her shoes. 

With that done, she looked over her shoulder, and saw her beloved's relaxed resting face. She smiled softly, as she walked out of his bedroom door; and closed it gently behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves, 
> 
> Finally updated this story! Thank you guys for waiting patiently for chapter 2 of Illicit Lover, I appreciate it. As you can see from chapter 2 Elena is indeed sexier and domineering in this story, especially when she's around Klaus. Klaus brings out her wild side. So, who do you want the first person to discover Elena and Klaus's relationship? They will be found out eventually. It's going to be a major plot twist!
> 
> Ciao,  
> Kayla

By the time she got home, it was around 7 am on Saturday. She was still exhausted from the night before. Thankfully Jeremy was currently staying over at Tyler's house. She was really glad that the two of them had finally put their differences aside and became friends. She had her friends two nights before, that she would be staying at the lakehouse for the weekend. It was a bold lie, but effective. She didn't like to lie to the people that she cared about, but it was a complex situation that she was in. Extremely complex.

It was also a means of happiness for her, which meant that Klaus would come over sometimes unexpectedly in the middle of the night; and would make sweet love in the wee hours of the morning. Her face reddened at the evocation. Multiple times, he would enter her bedroom late at night while she was sleeping. There were times where he would strip off his clothes, climb under the covers, wrap his arms around her waist; and join her in sweet slumber. Other times he would run his lips over her body, and his hands, his oh so soft hands would massage her breasts; then they would trail down to her sex where she needed him most.

Her face was now scarlet red, oh the things that man did to her when he wasn't even in her vicinity. 

Realizing that she hasn't showered yet, she quickly stripped off her clothes that still smelled of Klaus. Now that she was naked, she folded her discarded clothes neatly and put them on a chair beside her bed.

Elena opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside the glass entry. With the water running she looked over her body and saw the marks that Klaus had bestowed upon her body. From her thighs to her neck there were purple and black splotches. She ran the water over these particular spots, not because she didn't enjoy having Klaus's mark all over her; but because she couldn't have anyone; especially Stefan and Damon getting suspicious about where she was during the day and the majority of the night.

There were times where he would persuade her into not going to school. He would seduce her into spending the day with him, in his bed, in his arms.

She would laugh at how he would pout like a child who got his favorite toy taken away. 

Klaus is so gentle with her and at the same time rough wild, and feral. It was these qualities about him that exhilarated her. Excited her. It most likely his hybrid nature she thought. Then chuckled to herself, most likely.

Rubbing the strawberry-scented body wash over her skin while fantasizing about Klaus, and their intimate pastime was enough to work her over. Guiding the scented soap over her neck to her breasts, she applied soap onto her areolas and kneaded them softly.

Groaning she threw her head back and moved her hand to her left breast, and gently engulfed it with her left hand.

With her eyes screwed shut in pleasure, she was unable to see or hear the figure enter her bathroom, and close the door quietly behind them.

Almost soundlessly the unknown figure opened the glass door to the shower and slipped inside. Her breath hitched in her throat when the unidentified person wrapped their arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Good morning love." He whispers as he pulls her into his naked body; so she can feel his member against her lower back. 

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the sound of his voice. He was playing with fire by coming here at this hour. Her friends could come over at any time, and she wouldn't know-how in the world she was going to explain the situation.

"Nik." She breathlessly says his nickname. 

Klaus had allowed her to call her this name, along with many other pet names that she enjoyed using; that were only reserved for him, and him alone. He had told her one-night that his younger siblings Rebekah and Kol once used that name for him. Of course, Klaus's siblings were daggered and boxed up, he had shared this tidbit of information with her one night.

Frustrated that Klaus would put the secrecy of their relationship, she twisted her body around to face him; and glared fiercely at her lover.

"What are you doing here? My friends could walk through that door at any minute. You knew that I was coming over tonight. I have told you constantly my nights belong to you, I-

Before she can say another word he crushed his lips against hers in a bruising manner.

The kiss went on and on for a couple more seconds before he let her pull back so she could catch her breath. They stayed silent for about a minute or so, then he finally spoke.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your lover, now is it, sweetheart,? He admonished playfully, with his usual sexy lopsided smirk placed on his beautiful lips.

Elena knew she wasn't going to get the answer out of him easily. He was too clever for that to be fooled so easily, she knew his weak spots, knowledge that she could use to her advantage.

"Lover, she started with a graceful smile on her face. I'm happy that you are here of course, but you are risking our secret with this serendipitous visit." She explains softly whilst staring up into his blue eyes, with a smile on her face.

By the time she finished, Elena was running her hand down his chest. While watching his face contort in anticipation, she trailed her hand down to his hardening and grasped it gently with her hand. His eyes were now closed in pleasure in response to her caress. She stood up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"Be honest. She commanded seductively. Did you miss me _sweetheart_?" She asked gripping his manhood tighter than before. Purposely using the pet name _sweetheart_ as her edge. She began stroking her hand up and down his member, she loved it when he was at her mercy. Just as he loved it when she was at his.

Klaus groaned soundly. Elena had him under control. Especially when it came to foreplay the battle of control was exciting. Time and time she has pinned him to the bed, and he has granted her the pleasure of letting her have his way with him. He was hers, and she was his.

"Is that why you're here? It's only been a couple of hours since we have been apart, and you're already crawling back for more. Like the hungry wolf that you are. Last night wasn't enough for the big bad wolf? His appetite wasn't satiated? Does my lover want more?" She couldn't resist teasing him. He acted like a wolf but with her, only with her, she has had glimpses of the man behind the wolf.

She could feel him tremble in her hand, as he struggled to form words and answer her question. She stopped stroking his member and pressed her naked body against his, then spoke again.

"Tell me, lover, and be honest, you know how much I hate being lied to. She pouted at him playfully, she was enjoying every moment of this. Why are you here?"

Klaus finally opened his eyes and stared down into the chocolate brown eyes of the vixen that stood before him. He was sure that she already knew the reason for this unexpected visit. At last, he spoke.

"I want you."

He admitted it to her, and himself. In three words and eight letters. 

"I want you too. Always. Even so, we have had this conversation before Nik, I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you all the time; but I can't. The pressure that you put on me isn't helping. I belong to you. You know that. Along with the fact, that if anyone knew about this I'd be ruined Nik. I can't have that. I just can't!

By the time she had finished her revelation, she had tears in her eyes that were threatening to streak down her face. At last, a tear rolled down her olive-toned cheek. Before the tear fell any further, Klaus used his forefinger to brush the drop of liquid away. He hated it when she cried, especially when he was the cause. The last thing he wanted to do was cause the love of his life any more pain.

"I know sweetheart, he murmured, understanding her perfectly when it came to this subject, then he continued. Every time I'm away from you I feel as if I have been staked in the heart. Nonetheless, it's necessary because of the fear you have of being caught."

He then trailed his right hand up her face and cupped her cheek. 

She leaned into his touch and grazed her lips with his.

Klaus then reached behind him to turn off the water from the showerhead. Still lip-locked, Klaus managed to carefully steer Elena out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Carefully laying his beloved down on her silk purple bedsheets, he moved his lips to her neck; and nipped at her pulse point. Moaning, Elena tried to gain the upper hand; but Klaus pinned her down on the bedsheets by her shoulders. He was in control now.

His lips trailed down to her breasts, and he latched his mouth onto her left nipple. She writhed sensually beneath him, this action only encouraged her lover; as he moved his lips down to her sex.

He pressed his lips down to her throbbing clit, and sucked. Hard.

"Oh, Nik." She moaned heatedly. He had put her on the edge of a cliff of pleasure, now she was over the edge. 

He inserted his tongue into her folds, as to elicit some reaction from her, and he was rewarded beautifully.

"Nik, please darling. I can't wait anymore." She thrashed her head to the sides of the bed, trying to enable Klaus to grant her a sweet release. Her eyes were closed in satisfaction. She thrust her hips up towards his face, inwardly he smirked, he loved it when she begged him, singularly when he had her at his mercy in bed.

He granted her wish then. Thrusting his tongue inside of the nether lips of her sex. He swirled it around and tasted her sweet arousal. Elena gasped, then sighed contently. She never felt this way with anyone but him, no one could make her feel like this but him. The same went for Klaus. She was the first woman that ever made him feel so _human._

Klaus removed his tongue from his lovers' sex and smiled down at the beauty that lay beneath him. Her eyes were half-open, threatening to close from loads of pleasure that she just received. He could hear her heart pounding, and her breasts going up and down, up and down. Her hazelnut tresses were strewn across her pillow. Last but not least, he caught the pleased smile on her face, what a beautiful smile _his_ girl has.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed, the time read 9:37 am. As much as he didn't want to leave his sleeping beauty, he had to finish the renovations for his new residence; and there was still much work to be done.

"I must leave now sweetheart." He started to put his clothes on, starting with his briefs. Elena's eyes snapped open, upon hearing this, not wanting him to go; but she understood. Afterall she would see him again tonight. 

Pulling the silk sheets over her body, she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go," she whined softly. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and came over to her bedside; tipped her chin up, and kissed her tenderly.

"I wish I didn't have to either love, he whispered against her lips, not to worry sweetheart I'll be back before you know it." He would come over sometime during the night, maybe cook her some dinner, have some wine; it was the small, mundane things that mattered.  
  


She kissed him again, this time harder, demanding. 

"Hurry back here lover." She said with a playful expression on her face. She wanted him to come back as soon as he could, so they could spend more time together. Well deserved time. He keeps her on her toes, she never knows what's going to happen next, with him. Spontaneity is an important factor in a relationship she supposes. She pulls him in for another kiss. This one is soft like the first one, but still demanding. He needs to know that her time is very valuable is she doesn't like it to be wasted aimlessly. That is a fact.

"I will." He responds, smirking at her playful attitude. He put the rest of his clothes on and headed downstairs. She heard the faint closing of the front door and sighed.

Her phone buzzes on the nightstand. She checks the Collar Id and sees that it's Damon calling. 

Ugh. What does he want? She thinks, not particularly looking forward to talking with Damon right at this moment.

"Hello."

"Elena." She hears him say. He doesn't sound happy. She thinks. His next few words are enough to make shake her to her core.

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena sits up in bed, upon hearing his words. She clutches the phone to her ear and tries to manage to keep her breathing under control. Stay calm, she thought. He couldn't possibly know anything. Right? Shamelessly, she doesn't even bother to wrap her silk bedsheet around her naked body; choosing to expose her breasts instead. The morning air tickled her nude form as it would whenever she was around Klaus. No. She couldn't think about him right now. She had to deal with Damon.

"Alright, Damon." She replies. trying to keep her voice neutral, she couldn't let anyone suspect anything; especially Damon. She would never hear the end of it from him. He needed not to know. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb Elena, the act doesn't suit you." He mockingly said with some ice in his voice. She was getting annoyed now. Whatever he had to say, he could just say it; instead of giving her vague responses.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" She asked bracing herself for the reply.

"You know damn well Elena!" Damon exploded causing her to flinch. "I don't particularly enjoy being lied to, especially by someone that I care about. If you're going to have a one-night stand with God knows who, at least let your friends know where you'll be for the rest of the night!"

He finished his rant clearly exasperated. Elena could hear him breathing heard over the phone, presumably vexed that for the last couple of nights she had neglected to mention where she was; and what she was doing. Not that it was his, or anyone else's business.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I've just been really overwhelmed lately."

It wasn't a total lie, she had been overwhelmed and stressed out with everything that had been going on. Thankfully Klaus has been helping her _relieve_ some of that unwanted stress.

"Good to know that you are okay. Just make sure to keep in touch once in a while. You know whatever suits you. And for god sakes, Elena let someone know where you're going to be during the night, or we might think the worst!" He berated her angrily, sounding extremely frustrated and irritated.

"The worst?" What are you referring to Damon?" 

"What do you think Elena?" He asked indignantly. I don't know maybe a homicidal hybrid, such as Klaus abducting you in the middle of the night!" 

Her eyes widened slightly as he mentioned her lover. Elena knew Klaus was now in love with her, and would never do something like that to her.

She was about to reply, but before she could she heard the dial tone; indicating that he had hung up.

Thinking nothing of it, she put her phone on the night table beside her. Exhausted from earlier conquests with Klaus, she slid back under the sheet and drifted off to sleep.

Walking through the doors of his remolded residence, he noticed that the finishing touched was already made by the construction workers that he had hired; most likely during his rendevous with Elena. He stepped through the door and immediately knew something was wrong.

There he stood in the foyer and felt a swift breeze against the back of his neck. Someone was here.

Instantly, he sprung into action. His face transformed so his hybrid face was showing. His cerulean blue eyes had turned to a piercing gold, and his fangs had sprouted from his mouth.

"Show yourself!" He roared violently getting angrier by the second the person continued to remain anonymous. 

He was about to shout again, but a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"I see your manners have not changed over the time I have been daggered, Niklaus."

He turned around to see Elijah standing across from him on the opposite side of the room.

His clothes were rumpled, his skin looked pale, indicating that he hadn't fed yet, and he had this fierce look of intensity and hatred on his face.

"You look surprised to see me", He observed his brother curiously. "I trust it wasn't you who removed that cursed dagger from my chest."

"You look parched Elijah." He said, trying to stall his furious older brother. "Won't you join me in the living room for a drink?" He gestured his hand towards the kitchen, calmly.

Caught off guard, Klaus reeled from the punch that his brother threw at the side of his face. 

He righted his position and turned back to share at his brother, who had a look of murder on his face.

"Alright," he conceded, throwing his hands up in the air in a surrendering motion. "I understand that your angry, but I did make good on my promise and reunite you with our family." He said with unease lacing his voice.

Elijah rarely ever expressed anger or rage, but when he did it was almost frightening.

Instead of responding to his brother's words, Elijah threw a second punch, then slammed him through a glass wall; and began to kick him in the ribs until he coughed up blood.

Eventually, Klaus obtained the upper-hand and slammed his Elijah down on an antique table.

"Enough!" 

He was growing tired of Elijah's puerile behavior. 

"You have every right to be angry with me, but I did keep my word and rejoin you with our family."

"You have kept our siblings stored in coffins for centuries." Elijah spoke, vehemently towards him, "Kol for a century, Finn for over 900 years, and dare I ask how long our sister has been kept prisoner in that dastardly coffin?" He spat angrily at him, still looking murderous.

Before Klaus could reply, Elijah spoke again.

"When will this end Niklaus?" He asked, exasperated, "When will our family be whole again?"

"All of them will be awoken when the time is right, Elijah."

"When exactly will be the right time Niklaus? Elijah questioned, his curiosity always got the better of him. "How do I know this isn't just another one of your lies?"

"This time it's the truth, brother," he began to slowly walk toward Elijah to put a hand on his shoulder. 

"In due time Elijah", he began looking his brother square in the eyes, a look of certainty on his face.

"Our family will be whole again."

Staring back at his brother upon hearing his words, Elijah wasn't entirely sure his brother was being truthful or not; but this time he would not allow himself to fall for Klaus's manipulations again.

He would make sure of it.

Noticing that he was still disarranged from his unexpected demise, he excused himself from Klaus's presence and went upstairs to freshen up; with a plan formed in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, the wait is over. Chapter 3 is finally here!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao Darlings, 
> 
> New Story!! This will be set in season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. So excited for this! I hope you guys enjoy reading the first chapter. I'm going to be posting more often now. I was on a hiatus with my first story Temptations. Don't worry guys I haven't forgotten about it, I wanna see where this story goes. Yes, there will be some action between Rebekah and Elena in a chapter later on. I know it's not expected but it's different and I like to explore different. There's going to be a threesome. NOT TELLING though! You'll have to read the chapter yourself to find out. There will also, be a love triangle in this story between Elijah, Elena and,Klaus. I love writing about those three. Anyways enjoy!!


End file.
